


Guided by the Moon

by Animus_Melodiam



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Gen, POV Multiple, for this game at least, in honor of USUMO, my protag's name is Nozomi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12748308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animus_Melodiam/pseuds/Animus_Melodiam
Summary: The new games are on the verge of release and inspiration struck.From the perspective of those who would become my main team in Moon.





	Guided by the Moon

**_The first_ **

I had always been considered troublesome to deal with. They say my kind are supposed to grow up big and strong, to grow up Brave - the exact opposite of someone Timid like I am.

She chose me, though. Nozomi chose me over the other two, so I chose her too, and I don’t regret a single moment. I was the first on her team, and she loves me for it, just as I’ve grown to love her - we all have.

I’ve been there for everything: when she got to the first major city and dyed her hair with the color of starlight, every trial, the fiasco regarding Aether, three challenges of the elite 4, and when she and that Arabella girl got into a competition of who could catch legendaries faster - Nozomi won in regards to the Ultra Beasts and Necrozma, but Arabella beat her out for the Tapus.

I am Kuroo, the Incineroar she named seeming rather pleased with herself. I am the faithful follower. I am the first in the making of a legend.

 

**_The Quiet wings_ **

There isn’t much to be said about my addition to the team. Having a second team member so early into her quest was beneficial, and not much more.

She was generous about it, though, and gave me lots of hugs and cuddles like she did the rest of her combatants, as well as some caught “for the sake of completion.”

She bequeathed me with the name of Poko, more because it was similar to the name of my kind and only later realizing what the word meant. She named me a word meaning “small” back when I was just a Pikipek - a rather nice coincidence from someone who doesn’t know the language in question

I’ve never really been as loud as my evolutionary line are known for being, but Nozomi doesn’t mind. She’s fine with me helping watch over the rest of them for as Quiet as I am.

I am Poko, a Toucannon who was her first wild capture. I am the watchful eye to stand guard. I am the Quiet wings that protect those who can't protect themselves.

 

**_The present_ **

I’m the only one from her initial team of 6 that didn’t make it to the ending roster, but that’s fine. She still used me for my Hold Back when she went searching for a specific pokemon until she was resorted to using the GTS for the last few.

Nozomi gave me my name because she couldn’t think of anything else, and the character I’m named after likes food just as I do - but really, who doesn’t?

I was a part of the team from the beginning of the journey until certain events at the Altar of the Moone. I was not there for Ultra Space, nor was I there for the Elite 4. I may not be used in the main team anymore, but I am not forgotten.

I am Luffy, the Snorlax she couldn’t think of a name for. I’m the one in the solid red pokeball. I am the present given to signify a new journey at a certain time.

 

**_The bonded_ **

This isn’t my first journey. My last was with a boy too hotheaded for his own good, but I guess I can’t really speak too much about that. Due to me not being hers from the beginning, Nozomi was unable to name me like she did the rest. Actually, it could be said that Nozomi is the third I have followed. I was temporarily in the hands of that boy known as Sun, after all.

Battle is exhilarating for all that it brings; for all that I can do. Even after being granted her title as the first Champion, she still brought me to combat, so I still followed faithfully. It was interesting to discover my dearest trainer’s lack of patience in regards to SOS chains. The only successful chain we’ve ever pulled off was in regards to finding a Politoed - Rainbringer, the aptly named Pelipper, was brought in solely for this occasion, and she got to face multiple chains just as I did whenever Nozomi got bored and ended the SOS battles.

I am Greninja, the Kalosian pokemon with a taste for Battle. I am the only one of the main team to reach level 100 due to certain circumstances that rendered the rest of the team on hold. I am the bonded who gets stronger in the face of my opponent’s defeat.

 

**_The beast of midnight_ **

The girl looked for me specifically. I can remember whispers around the hill that a trainer had been poking around where they didn’t belong. I decided I had had enough of the snivelling of all the other weaklings and would get rid of the human myself.

Little did I know what challenging her would set up.

She lit up disgustingly bright upon my challenging her, and it wasn’t long before I was captured and made one of her team. Not much longer after that did I evolve under the light of the moon. By then I was fine with fighting alongside this human. The rest of the team could be a bit annoying - and by the team, I mean the Hardy Snorlax and Naughty Greninja; the Timid and Quiet ones were fine, and the following Modest chick was fine for the most part - but there were worse things.

After the girl, Nozomi, became champion, as she should be, I was still brought into battle a bit for training weaklings to be less weak on top of two more battles against those people who think they’re so “elite.” Having to fight the loud child twice more than should have been necessary was troublesome, but that must be the price of being the best.

I am Kakuja, the Midnight Lycanroc. I am the one with the closest ties to the earth. I am the beast of midnight, howling at the moon.

 

**_The flower of demise_ **

I was the second Nozomi deliberately sought, albeit for different reasons. I had been watching her for a while, trudging through the grass, looking for something specific. She had fought many other Fomantis, getting excited each time only to droop for some reason. It was only when curiosity took hold and I approached her did I discover that she was specifically looking for a female.

I was captured and promptly healed, only for the reason of my capture to become abundantly clear as she strayed directly into the den of a certain scaredy-fish.

My first major battle on the team, she specifically kept me alive, kept me fighting, so I could carry the team, distantly muttering curses to water types and what sounded like a name - Siebold, whoever that is.

Nozomi was fascinating, and the team an interesting mix.

I stuck with her, fighting alongside them, eventually evolving into the Lurantis I am today. We’ve fought the elite four three times, and of the second and third runs, it was that Hau boy who challenged us both times. He and his team are such joyous creatures to be around, it was truly enjoyable.

I was the one she had selected to lead the team of pokemon she needed to evolve as she looked for ones she needed to catch after Greninja reached level 90 or so so she could start the rest of us on reaching such level. It was around level 77 or so during our hunt for a Dhelmise that something strange happened and the entire team was abruptly thrown into a PC box, those that she still needed an evolution of for the pokedex either bred or recaught entirely. Apparently sometime in the midst of our hunt, we had encountered a strand of Pokerus that had affected the entire team by the time she noticed when she went to check if Jingles - the Jangmo-o - had a move set she could use to have him temporarily take my position as to not have to run to the pokemon center to recover mine. I haven’t been taken out of the PC very much since, but no matter.

I am Fleur, the Lurantis she caught to fight a totem. I am the first infected by something many never even encounter in the wild. I am the alluringly beauteous flower of demise that weaponized its petals.

 

**_The companion_ **

I was the first to meet her - to meet Nozomi. She saved me back at the very beginning, when she still had blonde hair and wore a hat.

I didn’t travel with her in her team, though. I was the travel companion. The tag-along in a bag. The mascot, if you will.

When I did finally join her, it wasn’t under the best of circumstances. Lilly’s mother had been overcome with her own lust for power and went to the other world, so we had to rush to save her. Oh, and that funny bug guy was there too!

Nozomi kept me with her through the elite 4 and us becoming champion, as well as going to the alternate timeline to get the Cosmog - alternate me! - and some other battling here and there.

You may know me as the moon god Lunala, but the name given to me twice over is Nebby, and that will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if this is a bit choppy. I breezed through some parts, and others I had no idea what I was doing.  
> It's been nearly a year since I had played through the story of Moon, so some of the details are a bit iffy - all I had to go off of at some points were vague memories and the date the game says I had caught the pokemon in question. 
> 
> Also, about the mention of Siebold, that's referring to my playthrough of X - my first pokemon game. In hindsight, it could be considered my fault he was such a pain, having two fire types and nothing strong against water and all, but that doesn't mean I'm not allowed to hold a grudge against him and his stupid Gyarados.


End file.
